Nympho Season
by PoisonAngelTears
Summary: Lately, Haruhi's been dreaming some not-so-innocent dreams about a certain club. What will happen when said Host Club decides to visit her the very next day? LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Title: _**Nympho Season**_

PAT: My first lemon…wow, I hope you guys enjoy it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, I am merely a fan…who is shocked by this extremely lemony lemon…

**WARNING! THIS IS AN M+++++++++ DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE DISGUSTED BY SEX AND POLYGAMOUS RELATIONS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED……**

_The sensations were wild. Her head was overloaded with the constant assault of her senses. She could feel the wet heat of their erotic tongues licking and sucking in the most scandalous ways. _

_Her body being caressed and played like a finely tuned harp. The gentle touches and wanton kneading were contradictory in the best and worst of ways. _

_She could hear herself making the most astonishing noises, panting, moaning, mewling like a small kitten. The feelings were taking her closer and closer to the edge and she couldn't care less about that small fact. _

_Suddenly, the pleasure multiplied, she was soon writhing in sexual euphoria. Her hand gripping the black, silky sheets and her toes curled in bliss. _

_Her cries echoed throughout the room, only encouraging the others to work her body into a much more heated frenzy. _

_She couldn't take it anymore and her vision was clouded with white and sparked with black and silver stars. _

_Her back was arched at an almost dangerous degree and her face was flushed from the continuous flames of orgasm pulsing through her body. _

_Falling back onto the silken sheets of the king sized bed, her face was flushed and her body almost glowing under the soft, golden lights. _

_Her lovers were in awe at the surreal sight before their eyes, she was a goddess and they were her loyal worshippers. She was picked up and cradled in the arms of one of her faithful subjects and taken to the bath where she slid into steamy water among bubbles and rose petals, her creamy skin illuminated by the various candles lighting the room. _

_She relaxed and smiled in content. She loved her boys like no other and was so glad that they loved her enough to share her. Even though she was always given the most pleasure, she worried if maybe they didn't get the right amount of fulfillment as well. Then, she remembered about their little…secret. They often helped each other when necessary and she relaxed, knowing her boys were as happy as they could be._

"_Mistress…I…"_

_She smiled softly at the smallest of her lovers, motioning for him to join her in the soothing waters. He blushed and, shyly, he began to strip before smoothly gliding into the bath and approaching his beloved mistress. _

_Haruhi sighed sweetly, Honey always did have the most gentle caresses…_

Haruhi Fujioka shot into a straight backed sitting position, her face almost cherry red and her eyes as wide as saucers. Her breathing was rather rapid and her body was thinly layered in sweat. Her body was shaking with the fading sensation of an unusually strong climax and her face turned even more red as she realized that, not only had she just experienced another wet dream (she wasn't _that_ innocent), but that this time, it featured _all_ of the Hosts and it felt…_so real_…

Phantom tongues on her exposed flesh, suckling mouths on her heaving chest, kneading palms and fingers exploring her trembling body, and _oh_ the way she felt when she was filled from all different _kinds_ of positions…just thinking about that dream made her core throb in need and her breaths turn into mewls and moans of lust.

Her fingers shot their way directly into her aching center and she lay back, legs spread, ankles crossed, and toes curling into her tangled sheets.

Her sports bra began to feel unbearably tight on her quickly developing breasts and she almost ripped the blasted hindrance off, exposing her creamy globes that had filled out quite nicely in the last ten years, now a large D-cup.

Her nipples needed no stimulation, having hardened long ago but when she started pulling and twisting the cherry red points, the delicious pleasure shot straight down her spine and directly into her almost dripping vagina.

She toyed with her pierced clit and gently tugged on her, also pierced, nipples as she worked her way towards an explosive orgasm.

Her teeth were gritted and her forehead dotted with sweat but she needed more, more pleasure, more feelings, more…that's it.

She started to imagine that it was her beloved former host club that was here, doing this, playing with her naughty body, toying with her wanton form.

"Ngh…Ky-Kyouya, oh God, mmn, yes, yes, ohhhh, Tamaki right there, yeah, right there. Ah! Oh Lord, please, Hikaru, Kaoru, don't stop. Dammit, don't _ever_ stop! Yes, yes, _yes_! Ah, Mo-Mori, keep going, uh, uh. More, More, yeahhh, Honey! OH! I-I'm…_CUMMING!!!_"

It was at that point in time, that Haruhi was grateful to her dad for agreeing to let her live on her own, otherwise, there's no telling what would have happened if Ranka discovered that his little darling daughter wasn't all kitties and rainbows…not that she ever _had_ been.

Haruhi sprawled herself all over the bed, panting from the extreme pleasure she had just gone through. She was too tired to comprehend the change she had just undergone and just flipped on to her side, determined to sleep until mid-afternoon, if that's what it took to finally relax.

Eventually, Haruhi's breathing evened out, having fallen into a very deep sleep. The moon continued to shine its light into the room and because of the overly large window, the whole room was aglow. Then, the tree's leaves that partially hid the moon from full view were shaken in a small breeze, allowing the full light of the moon to flash through the window, and in that moment, there was a small glint that could be seen shining from one of the bookcases.

Upon closer inspection, it appeared that the glint was because of a small lens embedded into the wall directly behind the backless case.

It was obviously a camera that was not meant to be seen…

_Somewhere on the opposite side of the city…_

Glasses reflected the glare of the large monitor in front of their eyes. Each figure in the room had their gaze locked in on the form of their precious hostess and each gaze was burning with unrestrained, unrefined, raw, passionate lust. From the tall, stoic figure of Mori down to the slightly shorter than Haruhi figure belonging to Honey, each person felt their self-control slipping more and more as they registered that sequence more deeply in their minds.

Tamaki turned his hooded indigo eyes towards his fellow former hosts.

"Well, gentlemen, it seems that our decadent darling has been feeling a little lonely, hasn't it?"

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were locked in a suggestive embrace with their cat-like eyes glowing in a way that was on the verge of becoming beastial when they responded in their usual harmony.

"Our pretty little kitty has indeed been sad, we should _all_ do our best to make her _purr_ again." Their silky, sensual tones were almost purring with their need.

"Hm, Haru-chan looks like she could use a good helping of _sweets_, don't you agree, Takashi?"

Honey's almost innocent voice became more adult upon saying the word 'sweets' and as Mori grunted his approval, he couldn't help but notice that Haruhi's creamy shade of skin reminded him very much of the velvety texture and taste of vanilla shortcake.

"Tamaki, isn't tomorrow our monthly reunion? If I remember correctly, this time we are going to be paying Haruhi a visit at _her_ home."

Kyouya's tone was nothing but pure, unadulterated _lust_ as he casually stoked the fires that were fueling the flames of passion felt by himself and the others.

They all began to grin roguishly. Haruhi was in for a treat the next day…that was guaranteed.

It was half an hour before noon when the former members gathered at the front steps to Haruhi's large home and Haruhi seemed to be in the best mood for some unknown reason…

They all sat around her living room, catching up with each other and laughing at some of the more comic happenings. Haruhi had just began to sit on the couch after having fallen off during one of her laughing fits when she froze.

Those looks…they were almost predatory.

She shuddered in lust but tried not to let her face give away her current condition. God, after seeing them all, her mind began to melt and her body reacted in the most scandalous way.

She was positive that it was her instincts that made her decide to wear baggy sweats after taking her shower and she was thanking her lucky stars that she had.

It was silent and she could feel the burning gazes of the others practically incinerating her clothes and penetrating her body. She began to fidget, hoping to relieve some of the building pressure between her thighs. It wasn't working very well. If anything, it was making her wetter and she blushed furiously when she realized she had forgone wearing any underwear and the scent of her arousal was filling the air. She glanced at the others, expecting to see some kind of discomfort but she was stunned when she saw that their eyes had grown dark and their gazes were practically oozing with lust and love.

"Haruhi…there's something we want to know."

She snapped her head over to Kyouya and asked him what it was.

"We need to know if you want us."

Tamaki said it so bluntly that Haruhi could not help but blurt out her honest answer when she said, "Yes, I want you guys _so_ bad."

She turned tomato red and covered her face with her hands.

What the _hell_ was she thinking, that's dangerous territory and she knew it.

Suddenly, she was swept up bridal style and carted off to her bedroom where she was tossed onto her large bed and surrounded by the others.

She realized their intentions and she grew so wet she almost leaked. Their nostrils were flaring and soon, the clothes were off and the game was on.

Haruhi had never felt so good in her _life_.

They almost worshipped her, they were surprised when they found out about her three piercings but by then, their lust had been tripled and the frenzy had taken hold of their senses.

They each wanted a turn with Haruhi but they knew that in this relationship, her pleasure came first, no matter what. Either way, they all got to taste and feel and hear and smell Haruhi at a time when no other would be able to.

She had a way of making them all feel euphoric both as individuals and as a whole. She amazed them all with her flexibility and her stamina.

They knew she wasn't really a virgin but they also knew that she hadn't gotten a lot of experience and so when she managed to _somehow_ cause them all to orgasm at the same time, they looked at each other, stunned, before pouncing on her and ravishing her over and over and over again.

The girl just loved it, she was being loved and she was giving it and it made her feel so _complete_ when it was with all of her beloved boys.

…Needless to say, the lovemaking went on for quite a while, seeing as how, not only were there multiple lovers but each lover had much more stamina than the average person.

It wasn't until two days had passed that Haruhi had _finally_ demanded time to shower and to recover from the fantastic sex she had just had. They had all agreed to do so…on the condition that they would be allowed to take her in the shower as well.

She reluctantly agreed and by the time they had all actually cleaned themselves, she was curious about the possibilities of sex in other rooms of her house.

She paused and then began to pout.

"Haruhi, why are you pouting?"

She turned to the others and huffed.

"You guys have turned me into a _nympho_! That's not cool!"

They stared at her before breaking out into a laughing fit, soon calming and each giving her the sexiest warning looks they could make and as she ran, they smiled…

The hunt for the nympho…was on.

PAT: o.O Okay, well, yeah, please review and tell me what you think! If you all really want me to, I'll try working on making more, yeah? But only if you guys approve.


End file.
